Long-term water-flooding extraction in oil fields results in aggravated non-homogeneity of the strata, accelerated water-cut rising speed and degraded water flooding efficiency or inefficient circulation in the middle and late stages of oil field exploitation. Consequently, a great deal of remaining oil in the strata can't be exploited. Therefore, decreasing the water-cut in the oil wells is the key to increasing and stabilizing the yield in the oil fields in in depth exploration of remaining oil in high water-cut oil reservoirs in the middle and late stages. In recent years, foam materials have been widely applied in oil fields and mine sites, owing to their advantages including high apparent viscosity, reduction ability of oil-water interfacial tension, and high selectivity (defoamed in oil and stabilized in water), etc. Foam profile control and flooding systems commonly used in oil fields mainly include single liquid phase foam system, polymer enhanced foam system, gel enhanced foam system, and nano-particle enhanced foam system. A single liquid phase foam system consists of surfactant and gas (N2, CO2), but has poor stability and is usually applicable to medium-low temperature and medium-low salt content oil reservoirs. For a polymer enhanced foam system, a polymer is added in foaming solution, and thereby the thickness of the liquid films is increased and the drainage speed of the liquid films is decreased by virtue of the viscosity of the polymer, and the stability of the foams is improved. However, owing to be influenced by the injection equipment, shearing stress in pores of the strata, and physical and chemical properties of the strata, the viscosity loss of the polymer is severe, and the foam stability of the polymer is limited. Therefore, a polymer enhanced foam system is especially not suitable for use in medium-high temperature and medium-high salt content oil reservoirs. Gel enhanced foams are formed by polymer, cross-linking agent, foaming agent and gas (N2, CO2), and a gel enhanced foam system utilizes the strong viscoelastic effect of gel to improve the viscosity of the external phase and increase the thickness of the liquid films to realize foam stability and long-time effectiveness, and is usually applicable to medium-high temperature and medium-high salt content oil reservoirs. However, the polymer in the gel is also subjected to the influence of the injection equipment, shearing stress in the pores of the strata, and physical and chemical properties of the strata, and consequently the gelation time and gel strength of the gel are difficult to control and the foam stabilization capability is limited. The nano-particle enhanced foam system developed recently utilizes the adsorption effect of the particles to enhance foam stability, but the foam stabilizing particles are mainly modified nano-silica particles, and the surface properties of the nano-particles may vary under the influence of physical and chemical properties of the strata and long-time erosion of stratum water. Therefore, the foam stabilization effect is poor. Besides, nano-silica particles have high density and may produce a gravitational differentiation effect. Consequently, the foam stabilization effect of the particles is limited.